


Sara's regret

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: A redone version of Sara and Barry's talk in part five of Crisis.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Sara's regret

**Author's Note:**

> Something I’ve been considering doing since I saw Crisis and I just decided to do it. More on it at the end.

Star City  
Night

Sara was sitting down on some steps outside of City Hall, staring at a tree that she and Laurel had used to climb as kids, deep in thought. Feeling a gust of wind behind her, she knew who it was without turning her head.

“How’d you find me Barry?” Sara asked.

“I’m the Flash, it doesn’t take me very long to search an entire city,” Barry said as he sat down next to her. “You okay?”

“Just thinking,” Sara said vaguely.

“About Oliver?” Barry asked and Sara nodded. “I know it’s hard, not having Oliver here with us. But look at what his sacrifice made possible. Our world, it’s different, but it’s safe.”

“I know, I just…I’ve been doing some thinking and I realized that…I haven’t been a very good friend to him the last few years,” Sara admitted as she looked over at him. “All the crap he’s been through with Chase and William and the team and Diaz and his sister…I wasn’t there for any of it, because I didn’t care.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Barry said but Sara shook her head.

“I didn’t even stick around when he went to prison. I was more concerned with the Legends and Ava than I was with someone I’ve known practically my whole life,” Sara said with a sigh. “And now he’s gone. How do I live with the guilt of that? How do I move on?”

“Maybe we don’t,” Barry said after a moment and she raised an eyebrow. “Maybe we just do the best we can and try to live with the guilt. Oliver, he wouldn’t want you to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for things you didn’t do. You feel like you gotta make up for something, try and do better. He asked us to look after his family. Maybe that’s how you get your redemption, by protecting them.”

“Maybe,” Sara said with a thoughtful look before looking back at Barry. “When did you get so wise?”

“I’ve made my own share of mistakes. But you can either learn from them or repeat them,” Barry said and Sara nodded.

“Wise decision,” Sara said as she stood up. “Thanks Barry. I needed this.”

“Anytime,” Barry as he stood up. “So, you ready to head back?”

“Yeah, I think we should,” Sara said before they started to head back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Sara going on about how Oliver was her last tether to Star City just felt extremely fake to me. Sara, to be blunt, has not cared about Star City or her friends and family in it for years. Despite the fact that Star City 2046 built up Sara caring so much about the city, at the end of season one Sara goes off to join The Legends again instead of staying to protect Star City. It happens again in season two when, despite the fact that it would be extremely easy to do without affecting the timeline, she doesn’t bring Laurel back even though season two had been building that up all season. To my knowledge, she never even publicly acknowledged Quentin’s death on Legends; it was only on Arrow she acknowledged it. 
> 
> So her saying Oliver was her last tie to Star City just fell very flat to me, especially when we found out Quentin was resurrected by Oliver. So I tried my hand at fixing the scene, hope I did okay there.


End file.
